Generally, a brake pedal is pivotally secured via a pin to a pedal hanger that is fixed to a dash panel. Therefore, when a driver depresses the brake pedal, the pedal pushes the push rod of the booster (connected to the master cylinder) to allow the master cylinder to generate hydraulic pressure in order for the brake of a vehicle to operate.
When a head-on collision takes place, the driver usually forcibly depresses the brake pedal to rapidly stop the vehicle. Impact from the front of the vehicle is transmitted to the driver's foot via the brake pedal, causing severe injury to the driver's ankle.
In a major vehicle collision, the dash panel is pushed toward the passenger compartment and the brake pedal moves closer to the driver, effectively increasing the impact and aggravating injury to the driver's ankle.